Tears for you
by cyberbird7
Summary: Sesshoumaru decides to send Rin 17away to become a proper lady, Rin doesnt want to leave her Lord, but obeys him. Both want to be together: Will Rin decide to take matters into her own hands or will Sesshoumaru realize he cant live without her? Complete
1. Departing with Tears

She liked her life and really didn't want to go with those ladies. She was sure that they were very nice, but to leave Sesshoumaru-sama? Why did he insist on her leaving? "Miss Rin, you must come with us now, if we don't leave now then we won't be able to find somewhere to camp and stay the night." The lady dressed in a pretty but faded orange kimono pleaded. Sleeping outside wasn't a problem; she'd slept outside whenever Sesshoumaru-sama decided that it was time to patrol his lands. Rin remembered that he had spoken to her briefly about how one day soon she should go with the ladies of the town to learn how to become a lady… but she never thought that he was serious about it! Especially after what those ladies had just said. "Miss Rin just think, after learning how to become a proper lady you can quickly get married." Married! She wasn't sure what that meant but she didn't like it and she certainly did not want to leave Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin had hardly ever been alone since she had lived with Sesshoumaru-sama, he had always protected her, and he had almost always been with her, either him or Jaken. Wasn't it going to stay that way forever? She looked back at her home in the forest. She saw Sesshoumaru-sama standing there. His figure tall, proud, and stoic as always. She was certainly very confused. Why was he letting this happen to her? As stared back at him, she felt the three ladies pull her towards their cart. "Why Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He saw Rin stare at him with sad, confused eyes. He told her that she had to go. Inwardly he knew that it was for the best, he knew he couldn't keep her forever. He understood that the longer he kept her, the harder it would be for him to eventually let her go. He already deeply hated himself for allowing himself to get so attached to her. She was just so warm, so pleasant…so loving He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to keep her this long! He growled inwardly to himself. Jaken had always made comments through the first couple of years, but then they seemed to cease, as if he was getting used to her too. It had been ten years and he'd never let her get out of the distance where he could smell her, and now he was giving her away to three women. He continued to stand there and watch Rin, his precious beautiful Rin walk away from him forever. He saw tears begin to form in her eyes and then she mumbled his name, softly as if she was a lover, parting from her love. The cart pulled away and she broke the gaze as tears began to fall from her face.

She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her lifeless orbs. The other three ladies in the cart began to whisper mean and hurtful gossip about her and how a man raised her. "No wonder her Master sent he off to us, she's a pretty little thing but as stupid as a mule, and can't accept the fact that her Master doesn't want her anymore." The lady in the orange kimono said snobbishly. "Umeko you shouldn't be so harsh, mules aren't that stupid, besides an ox is where her intelligence lies". The third lady, the one driving the cart, just cackled. The comments about her didn't hurt as much as the ones made about Sesshoumaru-sama, how they said he used her in dirty ways. She wanted to yell out at them and tell them that Sesshoumaru-sama would never do anything like that, but it would be a useless effort. She looked up from where she had laid her head to cry. It was beginning to get dark out and she had no idea where she was, or where she was headed. She knew that she was no where near Sesshoumaru-sama's woods, she laid her head back down and began to weep again.

Sesshoumaru continued to stand there until he could no longer see her, which for a demon lord was quite a long way. He could still smell the saltiness of her tears and her scent of fresh lilacs. He kept reassuring himself that he was doing the right thing, besides he knew that Rin wouldn't want to stay with him forever. He knew that she needed to get married and start a family and be with her own disgusting kind. Even though Sesshoumaru knew all this was right he still felt a dark growl rising in his throat. He loathed the thought of someone touching his Rin. Before, if someone even looked at her in a displeasing way or in a way he did not like he would have their head. He was now very, very tempted to go after the cart, kill those ladies and bring her back. He turned around hearing familiar footsteps. It was Jaken running towards him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, is she really gone?" he asked "Yes Jaken." Sesshoumaru paused. "She's gone."

Rin eventually drifted asleep from crying so much and awoke to her body being bounced around. Her eyes shot open immediately and saw three figures with their backs her. _'Where am I'_ Rin wondered? Rin was now very frightened, she didn't know where she was. "Sesshoumaru-sama" she called out timidly. A figure turned to face her. "What's wrong with you now?" the figure asked harshly. Rin moved herself away from the figure. Another turned and said, "You know if you keep moving you'll-." Rin found herself falling and before she could call out for help she was on the ground. Pain shot up her back and for a moment she couldn't speak because the wind was knocked out of her. The cart stopped and two figures jumped out and pulled her up, a little faster than she would have liked. Rin let out a yelp. "Oh shut up!" one of them said. The other one whapped up upside the head. "Owww!" Rin cried. She wasn't used to people hitting her. "Shut up, and get on. We haven't reached the village yet," another lady said. _'Oh right.'_ Rin thought. '_I remember now, Sesshoumaru-sama wants me to become a lady'. 'Sesshoumaru-sama…_ she couldn't stop thinking about him, he was never out of her thoughts.' She went to climb on the cart, but the cart driver's voice stopped her. "Well considering that Rin has decided to take her dear sweet time getting up, and the village is a couple of hours away, we're going to camp on the side of the road tonight. Umeko, Toki, lets move the cart to the side, onto the grass." Rin walked over onto the grass in a daze, Sesshoumaru, was he thinking about her? She sat down and just stared towards the sky. They offered her food and when she rejected she heard them mumble, "Well don't complain to me when you get hungry". Rin felt herself fall back onto the grass as she remembered all the times when her Sesshoumaru and Jaken slept outside. She usually snuggled up on Sesshoumaru's tail. It was probably the softest thing she'd ever felt, next to his hair.

"So what does your Master or whomever, look like?" the girl in the green kimono asked jerking Rin out of her thoughts of a white haired youkai. "You haven't met him, then how did this all get arranged?" Rin asked intrigued "Some little green toad arranged it all and said that his Lord Sesshoumaru wanted it and if it wasn't done that his Lord Sesshoumaru would come back for our heads"." Now answer my question, how old is he and what's he look like"? Toki asked staring at Rin "Well, Rin started and thought _'How am I supposed to describe the most beautiful person I've ever seen'? _"He, he has umm, golden eyes, umm long soft silver ha-ir, and uhh markings and stuff" Rin said stuttering. _'Why was she acting this way, like she was embarrassed to let people know how attractive he was'. _"Sooo, how old is he and how long have you been living with him?" asked the cart driver stuffing her mouth full of food. _'His age'? 'How was she to know, he'd always looked the same to her, it had been her who'd changed, she was no longer scurrying around his feet, but now just beneath his chest'. _"I- I don't know how old he is…" Rin said meekly. "Umeko, you knew how old your Master was, right?" the girl in the green kimono asked the woman in the orange "Well I could tell if he was young or old" Umeko replied. "Well?" the cart driver said indicating that she wanted an answer "He's, young, I guess I mean, I've never seen him look any different" Rin replied. "Well how long have you lived with him?" the girl in the green kimono asked, "Umm, lets see" Rin mentally counted. She was maybe seven or eight that was quite a few summers ago. "Maybe ten or eleven years" she said. "AND HE HASN'T AGED!" Umeko blurted out "Umm, no." Rin replied quietly. The three ladies immediately began to talk amongst themselves. Rin heard a familiar word used over and over again by the ladies, and then she remembered something Jaken-sama had told her. "Oh I remember, its because he's a demon." Rin said pleased that she remembered. The immediately became silent and turned towards her. The cart driver was the first to speak, quietly and slowly "You were raised by a demon?" Rin decided that she didn't like that word. _'Demon'_ it made him sound… evil. "We knew the little toad was a demon, but your Master is one also!" "What was that like?" Toki asked curiously. Before Rin could answer the cart driver cut in "Be quiet Umeko and Toki." "No more questions from either of you." For the rest of the night none of them said anything to her. Eventually the three ladies fell asleep but Rin lay down, unable to sooth her worries.

Sesshoumaru was awake, unable to rest. He knew that he could sleep if he wanted to he could sleep, for Rin was no longer near, in need of his protection, but for some reason he would feel wrong if he went to sleep. Even if he did decide to sleep he would expect Rin to sleep on his tail. What was this feeling that he felt? Was it regret? Sorrow? Fear? He knew it was right for Rin to go, but would it really have been so wrong if she stayed?


	2. Missing You

Rin awoke to the sound of morning chatter and the clinking of dishes. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and then she felt someone kick her side. "Get up" the voice barked! It was Toki, the lady in the pretty green kimono. Rin yawned and slowly got up. She wondered what Sesshoumaru was doing, and now that she was gone had the death threats to Jaken ceased now that she was gone? Rin pondered for a bit on this before fully getting up and stretching her tired muscles.

'_Did Rin sleep okay? Did she have enough food? Water? Was she harmed?_' These questions raced through Sesshoumaru's head as he paced outside.

'_Lord Sesshoumaru's certainly been acting strange since Rin was gone. If it troubles him so much why doesn't he go and fetch her before she becomes attached to the humans house'_ Jaken wondered?

Rin sat in the cart and expected the ladies to ask her more questions like last night, but they remained silent, eyes forward. Rin remained at the edge of the cart, but not as close as yesterday. '_Yesterday, had she really been away from Sesshoumaru and Jaken so long?_ Rin looked up and saw Umeko and Toki gossiping. They turned their attention to the driver and began to quietly ask her questions. Obviously not quietly enough because Rin could hear them, and that's when she learned the cart drivers name. "Hey Kameko, do you think she's a demon as well, I mean she says she was raised by demons for all we know she could be one" Toki said. "Don't be stupid Toki, she's too klutzy to be a demon" Umeko commented. Still Toki awaited an answer from Kameko. "Listen to my sister Toki, besides why would a demon come to a place to get married and to do chores" Kameko responded. Married that word continued to haunt Rin and it became more real every time someone said it. The ladies must've noticed her staring because they stopped talking and Umeko and Toki turned to study her. Toki continued to look convinced that she was a demon, Umeko on the other hand looked bored. "Why does this have to take so long" she whined. Rin decided to be friendly and start up a conversation. "So, umm, how long does it take to, where are we going"? That question made Rin realize that she had no idea where they were going and no idea how to get back to Sesshoumaru-sama. Was he or Jaken-sama going to fetch her when she was done? Or did they expect her to get married and (gulp) have children? Sesshoumaru-sama never even let other boys look at her let alone touch her! Eww she didn't want other boys touching her. She'd better pick up the names of towns so she can remember how to get back. Rin continued to wait for the answer to her question. "Another two full days if we continue on this slowly" Umeko replied regarding her sisters speed of the ox. As if on cue Kameko picked up the speed a bit. Rin looked to Toki who was blatantly staring at her. Rin gulped. Toki shuffled towards her. Rin shifted uncomfortably. As Toki stretched out her arm towards Rin's face, Rin leaned back. Toki's hand lifted the hair away by Rin's ear. "What are you-"? "Damn they're normal" Toki announced. "Umm, what" Rin asked dumbfounded? Kameko piped up "Toki mustn't use profanity". Toki grumbled a few words and crawled back to her seat. '_Why was she looking at my ears'_ Rin thought? They traveled all day until they reached a little village that belonged to the Shina people. Rin sat in the cart quietly as the ladies asked if they could stay the night.

'_Something must be wrong with me. I must've eaten something bad, for what else could explain this feeling in my stomach'_ Sesshoumaru thought? _'It couldn't possibly be feelings of regret, or was he missing Rin'? He certainly enjoyed her company compared to Jaken but had it really gotten to the point where he'd grown so attached? 'Did Rin miss him'_ he wondered?


	3. Realization

Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama. She wanted to go home. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She actually hated so many people being near her, and no one to protect her. She didn't like this village and she didn't like Toki, Umeko and especially Kameko. It pained her to think that everyday she got further and further away from Sesshoumaru. Rin fought to keep in her tears. The ladies didn't like it when she cried, not because she felt bad for her but because they thought it was annoying. The village was very dirty and dark. Everything Rin didn't like. There were men standing in ally ways with sly expressions. _'Those must've been the men Sesshoumaru-sama was talking about'_ Rin thought. He'd always told her to stay away from men, but especially the ones who had deceiving looks on their faces. Jaken had gone further into detail with her about how such sneaky men would degrade themselves to raping helpless women. Rin certainly didn't want to be raped, she knew that with Sesshoumaru-sama she was always safe, but would the three ladies protect her? When the ladies found a place, it was getting dark and Rin ate very little that evening. She continued to think of Sesshoumaru. She couldn't get him out of her mind.

Sesshoumaru remembered that he had no idea where Jaken had placed Rin, and he should probably find out. "Jaken". "Y-y-e-s-s, Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken stuttered. "Where exactly did you place Rin"? "Umm, a place in the mountains, I mean a good place in the mountains" Jaken replied. "What else can you tell me". "Umm, it is home to many villagers, the three ladies said that their trade had started years ago by their great grandmothers wanting to educate young ladies". Sesshoumaru had no further questions, so he walked to go and stare at the night sky.

Although Rin was very tired, she didn't dare sleep. Her fear of the men kept her wide-awake all night. The next morning she sped through her breakfast anxious to get out of the village. Leaving the village however took longer than Rin expected. The ladies had to buy some food, and for some reason more clothing. Sesshoumaru-sama was always telling her to hurry up, and not to fall behind. She wanted to tell these ladies to hurry up but she feared that she would get hit in the head again. Sitting in the cart Rin felt her eyes become very heavy and she unsuspectingly feel asleep.

Rin's Dream

She was back with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken. Rin was wearing a beautiful pink kimono with white cranes along the sides. Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken both looked content. They were all sitting outside under the trees enjoying the beautiful day. Rin looked towards the sky, the sun peaked from behind the pink clouds. Unfortunately a dark gray cloud began to form out of no where. Everything around her turned black and eeire. Rin turned to look for Sesshoumaru or Jaken and both were over talking to a man whose face was covered by a dark hood She called to them but someone came and placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming to Sesshoumaru. The person picked her up and threw her over their shoulder. Rin's mouth was uncovered so she yelled to Sesshoumaru and expected him to come and save her. Instead he just stood there. Rin began to cry so hard that it blurred her vision. Rin was so shocked she immediately stopped screaming and watched Sesshoumaru turn and walk away. Rin's captor put her down only to push her into a long, dark hole. She heard laughing as she screamed and saw Sesshoumaru standing at the top of the hole smirking. "WHY" Rin asked yelling into darkness.

End of Dream

Rin awoke reassuring herself that it was only a dream. Sesshoumaru would never let anything bad happen to her. A little voice in the back of her head had to ask, _'Then why did he do this'?_

Jaken's days had become increasingly more confusing and stressful. His Masters emotions were becoming clearer and clearer to read. He was distressed and full of worry. He wondered if he should go and fetch Rin without orders, but then he questioned if his Lord would be angry with him and subtract another hundred years off his life. Perhaps Rin would come back on her own? He knew that humans were stupid, but Rin seemed different than the others humans he'd encountered. What if Rin thought she'd been abandoned by Sesshoumaru-sama? What if she never came back? Ack! The Jaken would have to live with Sesshoumaru's mood swings forever!

Sesshoumaru found himself more and more distracted. He found it difficult to concentrate before when Rin was around to distract him and ask him questions. For some reason it was even worse now that she was gone. He found himself thinking of her constantly. Wondering about what Rin thought of him now that he'd sent her away. Was she angry with him? Was she happy that she didn't have to live with a youkai anymore? He didn't think she was happy. She was crying when the cart pulled away. What if she was faking? What if she was crying because she was happy to leave! How dare she make a fool of him! He out to leave her with those ladies and let her get married to some human.

He inwardly sighed. He knew this wasn't true. Even if Rin had betrayed him in the largest way, he would forgive her. He knew that his greatest weakness was that he'd let himself fall in love with Rin.

Rin was sure she was going crazy she couldn't stop thinking about her Lord. '_What happened to her? She liked Sesshoumaru very much and even though he very rarely spoke to her she was sure he liked her too.'_ Toki interrupted her thoughts. "Why are you looking so lovey-eyed?" she asked? "Lovey-eyed" Rin questioned? "You know like when your thinking about the one your in love with" Toki huffed. This took a moment for Rin to digest. _'Was that what it was'? 'I love Sesshoumaru'?_ It all came together in Rin's head. That's why recently she'd blush when Sesshoumaru looked at her, or when she found herself at a loss for words when he asked her something. _'I love Sesshoumaru-sama'_ Rin thought grinning. '_I love him so much and that's why it's tearing me apart to be away from him'_. Rin knew what she had to do. She had to go back to him. Even if he sent her away again, she loved him and would always go back. "I have to go" Rin said aloud. Toki and Umeko gave her confused looks. "I have to go" Rin repeated standing up. She jumped off the cart and began to run home to Sesshoumaru.


	4. The Price of Loving You

He wasn't actually sure how it happened it wasn't as if he woke up one morning and decided that that he loved her. It just grew more and more as Rin became a woman. He wanted her to be his mate. He wanted her to be his, forever. He wanted no one else to look at her and know how beautiful she was. He didn't fully understand why he'd asked Jaken to send her away. He ached seeing her cry, especially when he knew that he was the reason.

Rin was so happy to be going home, she didn't hear the cart stop, or the shrills of Kameko. She didn't even really feel it when Kameko ran up behind her and shoved her to the ground. Rin tried to get up but Kameko just shoved her down again. Rin's face smashed into the ground. When Kameko yanked her off the ground she felt something pouring from her nose. She lifted and touched her nose. She winced and pulled her hand away, her hand was red. Kameko slapped Rin across the face very hard. It stung and Rin was sure that it must've been bleeding also. Sesshoumaru had never hit her. She could vaguely remember being hurt like this once before when she was very little. Kameko was now yelling and cursing. Kameko threw Rin to the ground again. The back of Rin's head hit the ground first. She began to listen to Kameko after the buzzing in her ears went away. "YOU STUPID GIRL, YOU COULDN'T JUST COME WITH US"! "NO YOU HAD TO PUT UP A FIGHT"! "WHATS THERE FOR YOU TO GO BACK TO, SOME DIRTY OLD DEMON"! Kameko didn't expect what happened next to happen. Rin jumped up and started hitting Kameko, yelling, "DON'T EVER INSULT MY MASTER EVER AGAIN"!

Umeko saw that her sister was getting injured so she ran over to help. She had to fight to pull Rin off her sister. Who only got up to shove Rin on the ground and began to kick her repeatedly. Umeko finally had to scream for her sister to stop.

Rin coughed up something, a lot of something. She raised her hand to her lips and again it was blood. Her whole body ached. A while later she felt Umeko and Toki pick her up and put her on the cart. Umeko walked away, but Toki leaned down and whispered in Rin's ear, "Don't ever run away again, the next time you do, Kameko will kill you". Rin remained non-responsive until she fell into a deep sleep.

He wondered what Rin would do at this place. She was always very obedient, to him. _'Would she listen to them? If she didn't would they… he didn't even consider that when he ordered Jaken. No one would ever hurt his Rin, but he isn't with her to protect her. Sesshoumaru really didn't want to think of the possibility that Rin was hurt. Besides Rin was bigger than when he first met her, surely she'd be able to handle three women. Wouldn't she?'_


	5. Coming Back to You

Rin's stomach hurt, on the outside and on the inside. Everywhere ached so much. She continued to sleep until a few hours later when she was awoken by very cold water. Rin would've bolted upright and jumped up to see who did that to her, but instead, because of her ribs, she just opened her eyes. Toki and Umeko stood over her with buckets. Toki was the first to speak, "Kameko says you stink and need to get washed, so get up". Toki walked away, but Umeko bent down to help her. "You know you shouldn't have tried to run away, you'll only cause trouble for yourself now" Umeko whispered. Rin didn't reply, she only tried to get up without a large amount of pain. Umeko walked with Rin into a group of trees where there was a spring. (hot springs tee hee) "Make sure you get the blood off your face, when we get back you don't want the men seeing you like that" Umeko said. "When are we going to be arriving" Rin asked quietly? "Well we've been delayed maybe, hmm, definitely not today, maybe the day after tomorrow" she answered. Rin nodded and began to wash off the blood.

"Mi Lord" Jaken called. Sesshoumaru stepped away from the tree he'd been standing beside. "Yes Jaken". Jaken was very nervous and unsure of how to say what he knew needed to be said. "Lord Sesshoumaru you don't think that perhaps you or- or I could go and fetch Rin" Jaken squeked. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this. "And why would that be necessary" Sesshoumaru asked? Jaken was a terrible liar and Sesshoumaru knew this. Jaken gulped before speaking. "Well I thought, well, I mean I noticed that you, I-I mean I have (pause) missed-her-company".(major sweatdrop) Sesshoumaru scanned Jaken. "Master what is your decision" Jaken asked? "I have already made my decision and I don't intend to change it" Sesshoumaru replied cooly.

A while later Umeko returned and informed Rin that Kameko was very upset and they were going to stay the night. Rin nodded and thought '_Well that gives me two days to get away, and I cant leave tonight even if my body would let me, Kameko would expect that'. 'Tommow night, no matter what state my body is in tommorow I'll leave to go back home'. _

It was final, he wasn't going to think about Rin anymore. He'd always love her but unless she wanted to come back, he wasn't going to fetch her. He wouldn't bring her back and force her to love him. He would tell Jaken tommorow that if he spoke of Rin again he would be punished.

Rin slept the night, not particularily well but her body was exhausted. Kameko had neither spoken nor looked at Rin since the scuffle. Toki was constantly giving her evil looks and whispering hateful, threatning words in her ear. Rin awoke in the morning to a painful shaking. Her eyes shot open to Toki throttling her shoulders. "Get up" she barked! Rin silently obeyed, holding in her whimpers. She inhaled deeply to avoid making any sound indicating her discomfort. Umeko offered her foodand this time Rin accepted knowing that she would need all of her strenght to get back to him. _'Tonight, tonight she would make her way back to him'. _Rin tried to calculate how long it would take her to get back. It had been about three days so far and that had been in a cart. Hopefully no more than five, six days. She didn't know who long she could survive on her own. If she did die at least she wouldn't die with a stranger or a trio of mean women. She would die trying to get back to her Sesshoumaru-sama.


	6. Daydreaming

"Mi Lord, these reports have come in from the north". "Mi Lord, ahem, Mi Lord" Jaken spoke louder. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his daydream. '_What was that all about'? 'He never daydreamed'. _Rin. It was about Rin. He told himself not to think of her again, yet there, it happened again. His mind wandered to what would have happened if she had stayed. He knew he would never admit his feelings for her. That was weakness. Sesshoumaru streched out his hand for the reports. Jaken complied. Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned the paper. As usula everything was fine. Did she have feelings for him? No, no that wasn't possible, she was a human, he was a youkai. He wouldn't make the same mistake as his father.

Rin tried to eat as much as she could before feeling sick, or before Toki or Kameko called her a pig. "Alright lets go" Kameko announced getting up. _'Now'_ Rin had hoped that they could stay there as long as possible. She was going to protest but then realised that Toki or Kameko might suspect something. So she arose and again climbed onto the cart.

Rin watched the scenery. '_And to think I have to pass this again tonight'_ she thought glumly. _'It was definatly worth it though'_ Rin thought picturing Sesshoumaru, and who could forget funny little Jaken. Rin inwardly beamed not wanting any of the ladies to think anything.

'_Rin had better decide to come back soon' _Jaken thought. He had to call his Master several times to get him to read documents or to do anything. Wait! He just called Rin, Rin not a worthless human. What was happening to him! This human had affected him also. _'Stupid whelp, Lord Sesshoumaru was right in giving her away'! _WHACK! A rock flew through the air and hit Jaken in the back of the head, pushing him face forward into the ground. Jaken jumped up but was pushed to the ground by another rock. '_This must be Lord Sesshoumaru's way of dealing with his boredom' _Jaken thought lifting his face out of the dirt.

"Hey Kameko can we stop for lunch" Umeko asked? "Why cant you eat while shes driving" Toki retorted. "Cause it makes me sick" Umeko whined. Toki rolled her eyes. Kameko stopped the cart and said, "Fine, just a few minutes, then we have to go, I only want to spend tonight out here, no more, I want to get home". Umeko nodded and got out the food. _'The woods, it would be better if I went through the woods. Its too dangerous on the roads'_ Rin thought. Hopefully when she got closer to Sesshoumaru, he would notice her and come and get her. '_Would he want her back'?_

_hiya, like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Cause im kinda in a writers block about this 1 and if u review and tell me u like it then it'll give my hair a rest (pulling out from stress) if u like it tell me and ill try and write more kay  ja ne! _


	7. Double Departures

**_A/N: First and foremost I must thank all of you who reviewed . reviews make me SO HAPPY! I luv u all! Also I must apologize for 2 things: 1st not updating for such a looooong time (I was busily working on my Izayoi & Inutashio fic) 2. The quality of this story- EEP! I was fairly scared when I re-read it, ack! OO scary how many 1000 of mistakes I found blush bad me! I hope this chapter is of a little better quality then the previous 6._**

_'Would he want her back? I suppose it doesn't really matter. _Rin thought. From this day forward I'll follow him anywhere, even if he despises me in every way. I will never leave his side again. Rin smiled as she made this silent oath. Rin eyed Umeko and Kameko enviously. Those two were sisters tied together for life, they're family. _'Wait! Wait! I shouldn't be jealous, Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama are my family.' _Rin grinned. _'Somehow I don't think my life would've been as interesting if I hadn't come across them on that fateful day.' _Rin thought recalling her demise. _'He saved me. That day, for the very first time, he saved me. Every day since he's protected me and saved me when I was in danger.'_ It seemed that for Rin time had decided to go even slower, although her thoughts were only on Sesshoumaru-sama, she was still anxiously awaiting nightfall so she could make her escape.

_'Was it really a mistake?' _Sesshoumaru thought walking over to Ah Un the dragons that had become full of melancholy now that Rin was no longer near. _'His father was happy, wasn't he? Is sacrificing your pride the price to pay for happiness? Happiness is just a word!' _Sesshoumaru's proud and arrogant side fought back. _'It is just a foolish word used to describe human emotion. Emotion is weakness!' _Sesshoumaru was now puzzled. If happiness was only a word…What is love? Humans acted on love, very few youkai also knew of love. _'If loving someone makes you happy…How are you supposed to describe that? Is that weakness?' _

A sharp nudge in her thigh and Rin's eyelids fluttered open. "Get out of the cart! We have to move it to the side of the road." Toki instructed harshly while hovering above her. Rin looked around and saw Umeko and Kameko standing beside the cart getting ready to move it aside. "Is it night already?" Rin asked dumbly wiping any trace of sleep from her eyes. "No the sun _usually_ goes down in the morning!" Toki replied sarcastically.

"Don't take your frustration out on me!" Jaken growled at the two-headed dragon. "It's not _my_ fault that she's gone!" Jaken complained loudly while trying to get the beast(s) to eat. "Why don't you go whine at Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken spat in frustration, throwing down the food that he tried to feed the dragon and stomped away.

_'Too hot! Too hot!' _Rin thought frantically as she scampered back away from the fire. She eagerly accepted the hot food that the ladies, well Umeko offered her earlier that night. Although it wasn't much, it was enough to satisfy her hunger. Rin stretched out and fell back onto the damp grass. She smiled contently to herself. _'Yes things were finally beginning to look up, she would soon be back with her Lord…the one she loved.' _

_'The nights seem…so much longer now. Now that she's not near it feels as if there's no reason to persevere. Why should I continue? Is there actually a purpose now? Before I sent her away it felt as if it was my duty to remain alive to protect her.' _Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed as he thought these things. What was he to do? _'Is it…too late?' _

Rin closed her eyes lightly and scolded herself every time she found herself asleep. _'My eyes…they just feel so heavy; but I must remain awake. For him.' _She fought to stay awake until finally she heard the deep sound breathing of all three ladies. _'Finally, its time.' _

_'Sesshoumaru-sama, why did you leave me? I…I..lo---." _"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you my Lord? Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru there you are. What are you doing way out here?" Jaken asked taking a minute to catch his breath. _'Vile little toad, interrupting my dream.' _Sesshoumaru thought while eyeing the toad. Dream; is that all it was? What was Rin going to say to me? "Jaken." "Yes Mi Lord." Jaken replied anxiously waiting to see what his master needed from him. "Jaken, go get Rin back."

**_another A/N I know I know, I should write more of the story and less of these silly little notes! _**G.G. of the North **_thanks 4 the idea ;) I changed it a bit though._** RabidMantisGirl **_thank u SO MUCH 4 telling me that I was writing the speech parts wrong blush I'm so dense I know. But EVERY1 thank u 4 the reviews and keep'em comin :P I WILL UPDATE SOON! 2-3 weeks max. I'll work on making the chapters longer 2, O and just so u know I wasn't working on this chapter 4 2months :P that would just be way 2 sad (tee hee) luv ya'll JA!_**


	8. Conclusion

"Jaken, go get Rin back." "Yes Mi Lord, right away!" Jaken replied eagerly, he certainly didn't need to be told twice.

Sesshoumaru watched as Ah Un took off into the skies with Jaken grasping onto the reins. _'Perhaps I should've gone. It might have been faster.' _Sesshoumaru thought. _'You fool! What have you done? Bringing that pathetic mortal girl back into your life. What use is she to you?' _Sesshoumaru's boastful side spat. Sesshoumaru sighed. _'What will the other demons think? You should be ashamed.' _His imperious side commented again. _'I don't care what other demons think. I don't care what anyone thinks. I love her. I love Rin and that's all that matters.' _He cast away any other ostentatious thoughts and began attempting to pick up the last traces of Rin's scent.

_'This is certainly harder than it appears.' _Rin thought while pushing away the large clusters of branches and hanging leaves. She felt a sting on her cheek after a branch snagged a thin line across her face. Rocks and the roots from trees caught her feet as she walked, making her repeatedly fall to the floor of the woods with a loud _thump. _Wiping away the tears and sweat off her face Rin continued to press on.

In mere hours Jaken and Ah Un had covered all the main roads that humans traveled on, and just as the sun was beginning to rise, brining warmth and light to the world, Jaken spotted the cart that had taken Rin away. "Land down there!" Jaken called frantically to the beasts hitting one of them over top the head with his staff. They did as they were told, and Jaken jumped off and ran towards the women, but before he could demand that they return Rin immediately he was jumped on my Toki. "You wretched little imp! Where's the girl? Give her back now! We need the money, you got that?" She screeched.

"Get off me you feculent wench!" Jaken bellowed from under the pressure of the girl. Toki got off him and with clenched fists she again demanded, "Where's the girl?"

"The girl?" Jaken repeated.

"Rin! The young girl we took from your Lord a few days ago."

"She's not with you?" Jaken asked frantically.

"Well, no, not until this morning when we woke up and she was gone." Toki replied staring at the ground. "You fool! I could lose my head because of your stupidity!" Jaken yelled jumping onto Ah Un.

The sweat was pouring down Rin's face, sweat, blood, dirt and tears. _'If only I could find a river or stream to wash off and take a drink.' _She thought while pulling up the sleeves of her kimono. The rise of the sun made it very uncomfortable for her to move around. Especially when she was trying to keep a fast pace. Although she'd been walking throughout the night and had a greater advantage over the ladies who might possibly be after her, she didn't want to stop. Stopping meant time wasted, and she didn't have any time to waste.

_'Where did she go? Doesn't she know that it's extremely dangerous for humans to be out on their own? She could be killed! I could be killed for her being killed!' _Jaken thought while perched up on Ah Un searching the forest below.

_'What an incompetent fool. It should not take him this long to fetch Rin.' _Sesshoumaru thought searching the skies for any sign of his vassal. Of course he was no where to be found. Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl that was rising in his throat. He wanted to see his Rin! He paced around for a moment before following the traces of Rin's scent onto the 'human's' main road.

_'I should almost be there…right? I haven't stopped for a while so I should be something that's familiar right?' _Rin thought frantically as she quickened her face. Everything around her looked the same. Rin's head spun and her vision blurred. _'W-what's happening to me?' _Was the last thing Rin thought before her world turned black.

_'That scent. A lowly weak pathetic snake demon has charmed its way into the mind of a human.' _

_'Rin…Rin come to me." _A deep voice called from the darkness. "W-who's there?" Rin asked timidly raising her hands above her face.

"_Do you not recognize the sound of my voice? I am your Lord your Master. The one you belong to." _The voice hissed.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
_"Yes." _The voice came from behind her. _"Now come child, let me hold you." _

_'That isn't just any humans scent. That's Rin!' _Sesshoumaru thought frantically using his demonic speed to run to where the snake demon had lured his love.

He jumped high into the air and saw the demon wrapping its body around Rin, it pierced her ivory skin with its poisonous fangs and he came down and slashed the demon in two. He threw way the demon carcass with was entangled around Rin's small waist, and gathered Rin in his arms. He listened as the signs of the poison took their effect. Her breathing became labored and her heart rate dropped dramatically. Small beads of perspiration began appearing on her forehead.

He kneeled down and rested Rin's head against his chest. "No Rin you can't die. I came to save you. I won't let you die, even if I can resurrect you. I'll save you now and show you how much I love you." Sesshoumaru said softly to the unconscious girl.

"No Sesshoumaru-sama don't let me go! Please come back!" Rin cried into the deep abyss. The feeling of strong arms encircling her waist was gone; the voice that she was sure was Sesshoumaru-sama's was gone. She was all alone, her worst nightmare.

Sesshoumaru rolled up the sleeve of his white kimono. He knew what he had to do. Dog demon blood could repel any poison. He took his clawed index finger and dragged it across his wrist. Not crossing and major veins, just break the skin so the blood could flow easily. The blood immediately dripped from his hand onto Rin's kimono. He quickly pulled away the blood soaked fabric that covered the wound on Rin's shoulder. He watched carefully as the blood dripped onto the wound, encasing and trapping the venom and turning it harmless.

"I love you Rin." Sesshoumaru mumbled into Rin's hair. He kissed the top of her head gently before closing his eyes and waiting for the moment when Rin would awaken.

"_I love you Rin."  
"I love you Rin." _

"_I love you Rin." _

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called sleepily. She felt warm, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders protectively.

"Rin. How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked, immediately opening his eyes as soon as he heard the sound of her voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Where am I? What happened to me?" She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes. "It felt like I slept forever." Rin's eyes widened when she noticed that she had slept in Sesshoumaru-sama's arms.

"You were being attacked by a demon." Sesshoumaru said simply. "How is your arm?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama…You saved me?" Rin asked.

He nodded. Rin threw his arms around him. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama! I never thought you would come for me! My arm? What do you mean? Is something supposed to be wrong with it? It feels fine." Rin gasped suddenly; "I ran away from those ladies I'm sorry." Rin said quietly lowering her head as she waited to be punished.

"No Rin you don't have anything to be sorry for." Sesshoumaru watched her shocked expression.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama I disobeyed you and Jaken-sama said never to disobey you, cause if I did then I would—

"Rin." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Yes Mi Lord."

"You helped me realize something very important."

"I did." Rin said staring at him with her cinnamon brown orbs.

'_It was now or never.' _"Rin—

"--Sesshoumaru-sama

"--I know that you may not—

"--Like me because I'm just a human,

"—Because I'm a demon,

"But…

"Rin I love you."

"Sesshoumaru-sama I love you!"

The pair said nothing for a few moments while they both digested what they had just admitted to each other.

"Really?" Rin asked.  
"Yes Rin." Sesshoumaru said watching her expression. She smiled. She gazed into his beautiful golden orbs as the clouds opened up and the rain began to fall.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her as she gazed at him. He brushed away the rain that fell on her cheeks. She blushed at the contact and briefly looked away. "Rin." He said softly leaning down closer to her face.

"Y-yes Mi Lord."

He skimmed her full pink lips with his thumb. He heard her heart race inside her chest as she looked at him longingly. He gently pressed his lips down upon hers and waiting for any sign of hesitation from Rin. Any signal that she was going to push him away or be unresponsive to his unnatural sign of affection. She did quite the opposite. She kissed him back softly. He pulled away and cupped the side of her face when he began to smell her tear.

"Rin why are you crying?" He asked thinking that he'd done something wrong.

Rin wiped away her tears with the back of her hands, "I'm crying because I'm happy."

"Do all humans react this way to certain situations?" He asked

"Some do."

"Well what can I do to make these tears stop?"

"Well…First off you can kiss me again." She replied blushing. Her request was not to be denied, for as soon as the words left her mouth, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against hers. She teasingly bit his lower lip before her tongue slipped daringly into his mouth. Sesshoumaru began making his way down her jaw, licking, kissing, and teasing her all the way.

"What else do you request?" He asked nipping at her neck.

Rin moaned softly before replying, "Promise you'll never leave me?" It was more of a question than a request.

"I'll stay with you always." Sesshoumaru said softly capturing her wet lips once again.

**THE END!

* * *

**

A/N: Wow that's the first time I've EVER been able to write that! I finished the fic! I finished the fic! Yay! I feel so proud and happy, although in my opinion it's not my best work and it's very rough, but hopefully you enjoyed it . - Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed cries tears of happiness I love you all! – I know that there's TONS and TONS of errors but what can I say I'm young and inexperienced (lmfao Shuichi said that to Yuki once in Gravitation) :P -- Again thank you so much to anyone who reads this fic - TA TA!

shieru.love- . Thank you very much!

sesslover101- Alright Thanks for reviewing

sare- Thanks for your review

lita-chan- lol Thanks lita

Neko-Yuff16- ehee gulp I got distracted etc etc. I hope you liked the conclusion

1-Psycho-Kitty- Thank you

RabidMantisGirl- lol yeah, he couldn't really make up his mind…until now. Thanks for the review

LKLTB- Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
